


末日乐园

by LittleNaH



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNaH/pseuds/LittleNaH
Summary: 由于瘟疫爆发，迪士尼乐园被征用为隔离场地。原本只需要隔离两周的季怀碧和陈平白在其中度过整整十二个月。末日背景下用作逃避现实的性，与用作连接自己和世界的性。
Kudos: 1





	1. 就绪

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路，想要有comments QwQ

0

2025年3月14日，S市山海经乐园开业，就在原迪士尼乐园的旧址上。这似乎成了这个一贯鼓励民众勤劳节俭的国家开始松动的标志。小朋友们不太懂，回家嚷嚷着说班上的哪个同学已经在那里看到了顶起半边天的女娲；而成年人们提起的时候总还是会说叉劈了喊成成“迪士尼”，然后在别人的眼神示意里赶紧纠正为“山海经乐园”。

微博上看到了消息的季怀碧问陈平白要不要去，陈平白反过来问她想不想去。不约而同的推诿，心照不宣的沉默。最后两个人的视线都定格在墙壁上一个灰色没有照片的相框上，任凭声音和光线被那个空空的相框吞噬。  
“还是去吧，归乐园。”

1

故事要从五年前的冬天从Z国W市开始蔓延的冠状病毒说起。这个病毒感染的患者初期几乎没有症状，亚太多国之间贸易往来又频繁，加上Z国中央政府与地方政府沆瀣一气瞒报疫情，疫情早期的扩散极其平静，占尽了天时地利、政通人和。等到爆发开来，几乎是一发不可收拾。

那个时候，季怀碧刚在X国完成她的博士学位，陈平白以未婚夫的身份从Z国飞来专为参加她的毕业典礼。毕业红毯走完的二天，X国政府就宣布将在一周后限制Z国和X国的出入境，同时建议民众取消集会。

怀碧也很焦虑，最后决定只请几个最亲密的朋友来吃饭。对季怀碧和她的同学们而言，这顿酒宴几乎要算是长此一别，天涯难再相见——远的不说，这出入境限制已经是半年，再往后，Z国护照申请签证的手续会越来越难。这大概也是陈平白第一次，也是最后一次出现在她国外的朋友们面前，大家都好像有些上头，敬了很多酒。怀碧的酒量其实要更好一些，但陈平白似乎执意要帮她挡酒。男同学的女同学的，陈平白终于是喝得有点高了，靠在她肩膀上，问她在国外攻读博士的这些年到底惹了多少花花草草。怀碧只笑，递给他点牛奶咖啡醒醒酒：“只怕回国办婚礼的时候，我挡的酒还要更多哦。”

陈平白不接受，说要让她亲过来喂他，被她横了一记眼刀。他只好自己接过喝了两口，小声辩解道：“这怎么还比起来了？”

正说着，刘易杭过来给她敬酒，言语间有一些对她回国的担忧。因为她最近跟易杭合作送审的论文就是关于网络和威权主义的。Z国的言论管制政策步步紧缩，这论文就是在那大国的眉头上点火。即使用的是其他国家的背景，但文章中的醉翁之意几乎众所周知。

怀碧有点尴尬地笑笑。易杭这个时候跟她过来说这个也没用了，回国的手续早就办得差不多了。她自己其实无所谓，做研究嘛，在哪儿都差不多；但陈平白肯定是想在Z国发展的。她笑了笑：“没事儿的，我会按照商量好的那样，回国之后就不会再涉足这些了。不用太担心。”说着换成本科时学来的上海话腔调开玩笑道，“实在到那时候了，我再出来做研究好了咯，总不至于刘教授您还不收留我的啦。”

“什么教授不教授的，我这才博后呢。”刘易杭也不好不接她的夸，举起酒杯给她敬酒，“行吧。以后会议见了。对了，明天晚饭别忘了。”季怀碧没接，点点头答应了，然后主动把酒递到了陈平白那边。陈平白靠在她肩头，喝了半口酒，一句话都不说，酒劲很严重的样子。那头易杭的酒杯已经空了。于是季怀碧只好把剩下的都喝了。

凌晨三四点，他们两个往住处回。两个人在出租车上没说话，陈平白的手一直都在季怀碧的内裤里，她不敢动，任凭自己湿润的液体兜在他手掌里，这么坐了一路，从电梯上楼到门口，手就没离开过她裙底。

穿过走廊，进电梯，上楼，走到门口。路不远，只是走动摩擦着，十分难耐。好在裙摆够长，妆容够重，别人应该看不出异样。打开门，关上门。在玄关处，陈平白让季怀碧站好，把手从她内裤里拿出来，粘腻的淫水尽数抹在她脸颊上，眼睛上，嘴唇上。妆早就被溶得不成样子了。平白这么抹完，手指按了按，示意她张嘴。怀碧顺从地含住他的拇指，用舌头包裹着，一直吮吸到脸颊凹陷，水声吧咂。平白低头盯着她眼睛看了一会儿：“真骚。”

季怀碧不敢动，脸红身热。

“我不在的时候，是不是都这样啊？小母狗一整天都湿漉漉的，到处释放信号。”平白收回手指，带着玩味地捧着她的脸，眼睛凑得很近，不放过她眼神里任何一个细节。

“我……没有……”她有些无辜。

易杭跟她一向交好，平白也不是不知道。这么多年异国相伴，每每平白惹她伤心时，总是易杭安抚她。平白并不介意什么忠贞不忠贞的，鼓励她去探索更多的世界，因此两个人之间发生什么也，怀碧也都告诉平白了。这没有来的醋，怀碧当真无辜。

“我不喜欢看你不情愿的样子。”陈平白很快失去了耐心，“是就是，不是就不是。”

“我……”季怀碧下意识咬着嘴唇，又想到他不喜欢她咬嘴唇。那总要做点什么吧？“我最近跟你在一起，没有因为别人湿过。再上一次湿也是半夜想着你自慰的。那是在你来之前，你让我一个星期每天自慰但不许高潮。再之前，我……我不太记得了。”

“你讨好我。”平白笑了笑，松开手，让她去卫生间洗漱，自己走向了浴室。行动果断，安排得让怀碧完全没有任何商量的余地。

怀碧在原地站着听了一会儿平白洗澡的水声，突然才感觉到体液脸上混着残妆干涸的不适，有点恍然地朝洗手间。


	2. 确认

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她是抗拒的，但她又是渴望的。她说得出抗拒的理由，但说不出渴望的理由。

2

对怀碧来说，这种跟平白朝夕相处的生活是她这么些年来梦寐以求的。然而当平白真正躺在她身边的时候，她却夜夜难眠。平白洗完澡后，她也洗完了澡。进卧室之前心里还是很忐忑。她以为是易杭的行为让他吃醋了，所以才会在出租车上那样占有她。但后面她表忠心，怎么反而像起到了反作用。一边想着一边换上睡衣打算去卧室吹头发，才突然想到，跟他同住只能在浴室吹头发。

一起住还真挺麻烦的。

她对着镜子失神，看着卧室昏黄的灯光，几乎觉得自己今晚要睡沙发了。呼啦呼啦的电吹风的声音盖住了平白走过来的脚步声，怀碧手被平白握住时几乎吓了一跳。平白拿过吹风机，拨弄她的头发，给她吹干。

  
她闭上眼睛任凭他摆弄。这乌黑的头发大概是她对自己身体最满意的地方了，这么多年的博士学习下来，都没有一丝要秃的迹象，还是旺盛得很。平白仿佛猜到她想什么，低头凑在她耳边：“毛发还是一如既往的旺盛。”

  
怀碧试图搞懂他为什么又突然过来示好，但现在这热血从小腹直往脑子冲的，哪还有什么思考的空间。索性就让性欲冲昏头脑吧。既然自己现在侧过头正好能吻到凑在自己耳边的平白，为什么要浪费这个机会呢？她偏过脸，侧过头，转过身，天旋地转的，浴巾也掉在了地上，赤身裸体。头发，腋毛，阴毛，还有身上各处细小的毛发，混合了刚洗完澡雾气的湿润和她毛孔的舒张，有些黏黏腻腻的。她懒得管，张开手臂踮起脚尖，环抱住他宽阔的肩背，让自己湿漉漉的身体在他的干燥柔软的睡衣上留下痕迹，像小狗撒尿那样留下记号。

平白默许了怀碧的取闹。温热的手掌握住她的柔软的乳房，熟稔地揉捏、拨弄，低头亲吻，吮舔、咬玩。怀碧揉着他的头发，手指往下摸索到耳背、耳廓、耳垂，细细描摹，反复揉捻。两个人表面上是一样的沐浴露香味，暗地里却勾勾搭搭交换着荷尔蒙。平白这么吻着，柔软的嘴唇包裹乳头，齿间蹭着乳晕，时不时来一下重的，让她跳脚又晕头晕脑。怀碧有些站不住，往后靠在洗手台上，碰到了被雾气遮得蒙蒙昧昧的镜子。

平白倒被提醒了。他擦了擦镜子，让怀碧转过身去，一只手从背后用手臂箍住她肩头，强迫她打开身体直视镜子，另一只手从乳房一路挑逗下去。怀碧害羞，想要闭眼，他不允许。于是她就睁开眼睛看镜子里的平白。看平白的线条柔软的桃花眼，看平白泛着潮气的头发，看平白在自己身体上玩耍嬉戏的手指。手指一路走到了阴唇门口，才只是徘徊着，还没敲门，就被门口的淫水润湿了手指。

仿佛专门羞她似的，平白收回手指，带着她的淫水拉出长丝，在她的小腹敲了敲：“要开张了。”

“呜……”怀碧轻哼一声，才意识到自己刚刚居然都没有一丝声响；而此刻，终于发出像白天睡了很久的猫咪被敲醒后伸懒腰那样的邀请。怀碧的嗓子仿佛也被雾气浸湿，潮得能掐出水来：“好喜欢啊……呜嗯……”

平白看着镜子。刚刚擦出来的一圈边缘已经又结了一层露水，怀碧看不清他在看什么。现在的怀碧只能看到平白的手指没入她葱茏蜷曲的枝枝丫丫里，被丰沛的汁液包裹着，一点一点细细捻开褶皱，揉搓阴蒂。阴唇充血，饱胀着，有些烫手。平白的手指蹭着阴蒂探进阴道口，汁汁水水盈盈满满，都能听到手指搅动带起的水声。

踮脚，架起一条腿来，把阴唇阴道阴蒂完全露出来。这一套动作，怀碧早被平白教得行云流水。她害羞了，但她要让他看到自己的害羞。怀碧侧过头亲吻平白，脸上身上都是热扑扑的。“唔嗯……”才只亲了一下，平白却故意避开，不再配合着低头让她亲到了。但怀碧还想亲他，努力踮脚去够。但踮脚的时候是很难伸长舌头的。怀碧费力地抻长了脖子，奈何平白存了心，她怎么也够不到。她就像一个吃不到东西只能费力伸长舌头的小动物，毫无保留地想要，毫无保留地可以因为想要而被要挟、被欺侮。

在平白面前，怀碧是个不会赌气的人。她想要，他不给，那她就坚持表达她想要的意愿，不会跟他赌气说他不给那她就不要了。  
此刻的怀碧，就像一个无助的小动物一样，嗷嗷等待着他的施舍。她的身体因为求而不得而变得分外躁动，不断磨蹭着，带着恳求的意味：“我求求您了。我想要。”就这么磨蹭着，摇晃着，怀碧的真实想法就从嘴巴里自己跑了出来。

“求求您了，想要您更深一点，想要您吻我。求求您了。”

怀碧用尽浑身解数，伸着舌头向平白恳求。平白含住她因为在空气中暴露得太久而有些干燥了的舌头，濡湿，手指深深地插入她的阴道，不客气地直奔他早已熟知的敏感地带。

“呜嗯……好喜欢……高潮了……”怀碧的舌头被叼着，言语混着喘息，破碎极了。更破碎的感觉来自阴道。几乎是深入的一瞬间，怀碧就到了高潮。平白的手指被怀碧的小穴绞缠着很难抽插，这个角度又很难发力。感觉怀碧身体已经准备就绪，他抽出手，把怀碧左手手腕别到她背后，再把她的上半身压在镜子上，抬高她右腿膝盖，直截了当地进入她身体。

“哈啊……第二次……”进去的一下，怀碧又一次被送上了高潮。她的脸、脖子、乳房，整个都压在冰冷冷的镜子上。这个姿势需要女生撅高屁股，于是在平白的角度，怀碧的臀部极其饱满圆润，透过高湿度的空气看，就像果冻一样Q弹可口。陈平白掐上去，白嫩的臀肉跟怀碧的痛呼一同溢出来。松开手，红红白白的指纹一边一个。还不够均匀。就着这个姿势，陈平白用力抽了十几下，手掌都抽痛了，怀碧却一点都没有想停的意思，反而一声浪过一声，满满都是欢愉。等到停手，屁股已经肿胀得整个大了一圈，屁股尖尖儿最嫩的地方甚至微微渗出血丝来。怀碧扭动着，感觉身体饱满极了。

陈平白突然很想看她的脸。镜子看不清了，就把她反过来。她的眼睛又湿又亮，眼眶鼻子威威发红的，嘴唇微张，下唇和牙齿之间的口液泫然欲滴。耳朵是红的，脖子是红的，锁骨附近也是红的。季怀碧整个人身上脸上写满了情欲，好像要在他怀里烧起来了。

季怀碧转过身来，双腿环住他腰身，屁股抵在冰凉的洗手台上。刚被抽的肿胀发热的臀部贴上冰凉的瓷砖面，季怀碧一哆嗦，手抓紧了她。陈平白看着她眼睛，毫无预兆地扇了她两巴掌。这是她最上头的了。她气都要喘不匀了，张开手，扒拉到陈平白身上，要陈平白抱她。陈平白就抱她，把她整个人抱起来，托着她的屁股，在原本已经红肿的基础上加大力道掐着。要糖吗？想吃甜的就要接受痛的。

平白一直这么托着怀碧屁股抱着她走到床边，让她跪在床上用牙齿他解开皮带扣。平白低头看着怀碧这一头披散的长发，充满爱怜地全部拢到一边抓满。解完皮带后，季怀碧脸对着平白的阴茎僵持着。她脸小，平白的尺寸几乎占了她大半张脸。平白知道怀碧不轻易口，于是对她来说，口就是个一个格外上头的项目。她僵持了一会儿，仰起小脸看看平白，然后闭上了眼睛，把脸贴了上去，好像在等他命令，又好像在表示抗拒。

陈平白扶了扶阴茎，然后挺身送到她唇边。她一点抗拒都没有地张嘴含住，不太熟练地用舌头挡在牙齿和阴茎之间。陈平白按着她的头，等她慢慢适应之后，一下深入直接抵在她的喉咙口。被阴茎堵住呼吸道的怀碧胸口剧烈地起伏。挣扎了几秒，陈平白撤出来，捏着她的脸，让她伸出舌头喘气。口水顺着唇角流出，带着陈平白的前列腺液的气味。

怀碧的理智在边缘游离。她是抗拒的，但她又是渴望的。她说得出抗拒的理由，但说不出渴望的理由。平白一直用力捏着她下巴，直到把她整个人都带着直立起来，然后托着她的背，垫高腰，让她躺下，打开腿，摆成M字。平白低头拨开阴毛，肿胀的阴唇阴蒂形状可爱，下面依次排列着尿道口、阴道口、会阴和肛门。平白低头亲吻她的阴唇，舌头抚弄着那些七折八拐的褶皱。怀碧双手抱着他的头，短发扎在她的手心里、小腹上，痒，难耐。她挺了挺腰，嗯嗯啊啊，语言含混，平白却能准确捕捉到里面夹杂的“想要”“恳求”“进来”。

“听不清。”陈平白想看她更放纵的模样，直起身，用手抽打她的阴唇。汁水四溅，怀碧一边呼痛，一边又把水流得到处都是喊着还想要。打两三下她就疼到干了，但是再揉两下阴蒂，她就又开始流水。大腿根一大片一大片亮晶晶的，全是她的水。

怀碧几乎要神志不清了，嘴上一会儿是“爸爸”一会儿是“小母狗”的。平白问她，我叫什么名字。怀碧说“爸爸”。平白怒了，狠狠扇她耳光。她疼得偏过脸去，五官皱成一团。

平白又问：“我叫什么名字。”

怀碧喊他平白，声音带着哭腔。她喊了一声，又像抓住了什么一样，接连喊了好几声，然后睁开眼睛看此刻在她面前赤身裸体的人。她喊平白，陈平白，头发凌乱，眉眼弯弯，带着脸上鲜红的巴掌痕迹。

“陈平白，操我啊，好不好。”

怀碧化成了水一样，换了劲儿来撩他。陈平白在外磨了磨，挺身进去。怀碧挨着平白的操，奶子被撞得直晃，身体好像要在这样的撞击里面破碎了。她睁开眼看陈平白大汗淋漓，看天旋地转，看陈平白眼睛也发了红，然后咬着嘴唇对他笑，再松开嘴唇凑上去亲他舔他咬他。到最后，怀碧抬起身子，抱住陈平白的肩背，把陈平白的精液留在身体里。

这种好像离开了很久的感觉……

怀碧花了很久才把自己从破碎的感觉里拼装完整。此刻平白的胸口贴着她的后背。她后仰蹭了蹭，拉过平白的胳膊，环绕住自己，把自己整个笼再这个小小圈套里，然后确认自己身体部件是否周全那般扭扭脖子动动手指脚趾。奔腾的血液渐渐平复，被高潮冲击得仿佛零碎了的部件们也逐一被自己掌控。怀碧拉着平白的手过来，盖在自己的乳房上，不大不小，刚好填满他的手掌。如果自己就是为他而存在的，好像也没什么不好。毕竟一切都看起来这么合适……

平白有些疲倦，任她摆弄，只是时不时睁开眼睛动一下，确认怀碧是不是在自己怀里。


	3. 裹挟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 满心欢喜回了家的怀碧还不知道，时代的灰尘已经降临到了她的头上。

3  
早上醒的时候，怀碧还有点分不清究竟是梦里还是现实。平白是背对着她的，阳光在他身后打下一片小小的阴影，里面罩着怀碧。有平白的早晨，连光线都柔和了不少。虽然怀碧还是没有明白昨天晚上平白究竟在为什么生气，身体却已经主动凑了过去。

平白翻过身来，拨开她脸上的头发别在她耳后，然后亲了一口。这是S国的春天，三月，刚出了冗长的雨季，一切都显得明媚可爱。如果不是疫情，这个天气出去，不管是去鱼尾狮还是植物园，都好得不能再好了吧。本来还想去滨海湾花园看花让平白给自己拍照，这下啥都没了。  
怀碧有点不高兴，把头埋到平白胸口，说要不就改签早点回国吧。平白很是支持。于是两个人就把机票改了，当晚直飞。落地，取行李，换冬衣，好一番折腾两个人终于各自领着两只箱子进门终于到家。

怀碧才刚坐到沙发上，棉棉就扑到了她怀里。怀碧揉揉狗脑袋，长舒一口气。环顾四周，这客厅真是冷清极了。男生的东西少，客厅的摆架上除了怀碧上次不小心落在家里的耳环和手机充电器，空空如也。一边给手机充电，一边又看了看厨房那边。跟她上次离开的时候分毫不差。

平白这两年或许也很寂寞吧？很早以前，他们还是开放式关系的时候，这里也有过其他姑娘的来访。那是他们两个人之间的约定。怀碧当时认为自己绝不会俗气地在乎专一不专一这些事情。直到有一次，她临时起意打开摄像头想远程看看家里的棉棉，却看到一个姑娘从客厅的地毯上爬了过去，腿比她长，腰比她细，皮肤也比她白；旁边，还跟着棉棉。生了一宿的闷气，第二天想打开手机跟平白说，却看到前一天晚上她给他发的“晚安”还没得到回复。怀碧很难受，晚上出去喝酒，眠花宿柳，然后第二天再找易杭吃饭，大诉衷肠。

易杭问她，要不就跟平白说说。怀碧说她绝不是因为平白而生气，她气的是棉棉，棉棉怎么可以就那么跟别的姑娘玩呢。但怀碧也知道，金毛的脾气就是这样，绝不会拒绝陌生人。但她绝不承认是因为平白带了别的姑娘回去；她不承认自己是那么俗气的人，她不想违背跟别人约定好的事情。  
后来是怎么解决的呢。怀碧有些不记得了。只知道后来，平白说他不会再跟别的女孩约会了。但是如果她遇到了别的感兴趣的人，仍然可以做爱做的事情。她是自由的。他会永远让她自由。

手机充上电开机，显示电量21%。怀碧有些惊讶，居然不是停电关机的吗？怀碧心存疑虑。就在这时，易杭的消息弹了出来：“怎么还没到？我都等了快一个小时了。”

下午六点发的。打开一看，下午三点他就发过一次了，问的是晚饭的事情。昨天晚上易杭约好的最后一顿饭，自己居然忙着收拾东西全然忘了。怀碧疑心是昨天陈平白听到易杭约她吃晚饭他不高兴，下午让他帮忙充电的时候刚好看到易杭的消息，索性就帮她关了机。呵，这就是陈平白“永远让我自由”的方式吗？太轻佻了。

怀碧想发火，一抬头又看到平白领着4个28寸行李箱和1个24寸行李箱走进来，冬天里热出满头大汗，却又没法对他撒气了。只好跟易杭道歉，说疫情紧急，临时决定提前回国，天涯若比邻。

平白假装没看到怀碧手机上跟易杭聊天的屏幕，关上门冲着怀碧叫苦连天：“媳妇儿你都不给擦擦汗的嘛！”

怀碧笑他怎么还撒娇起来，去浴室拿毛巾，顺便开了热水器和暖气，走到客厅帮他摘了围巾脱了大衣，踮脚尖给他擦汗。

平白低头就要亲她，门却突然敲响了：“警察。”

4  
是疫情的事情，不是论文。

警察说他们回国的航班有一个人被确诊为新冠肺炎，警察上门来送他们去隔离区，要隔离满14天才能出来。

怀碧听着，刚因为不是论文放下的心，再一次又提到了嗓子眼。这次疫情传染很厉害，他们这样的密切接触者感染的概率很大。

明明只是一趟航班，怎么就跟生死扯上了关系。怀碧有些害怕地在平白身后，紧紧握着平白的手。好不容易熬过漫长的异地恋，怎么就一脚踩进了鬼门关，要生离死别了？怀碧再看到门口站着这么多警察，他们全副武装，口罩防护镜遮得严严实实森森然然，身体几乎抖了起来。

平白握了握怀碧的手，反复摩挲着她的掌骨和指节安抚她，同时问警察：“我们可以收拾一下行李再去吗？”

警察态度强硬，说到那边必须的生活用品都有。平白瞟了一眼怀碧，问警察能不能带点冈本过去：“跟媳妇儿刚结婚，隔离在一块儿真忍不住，行个方便呗。异地好几年了，挺不容易的。”

平白说这话的语气，油滑得让刚回过神来的怀碧极度不适。这种腔调她已经很久没有遇到过了。凡是有可能发生这种以性为揶揄取乐对话的场景，她能避则避，不能避就假装听不到。但看着平白这么油腔滑调，她还是觉得有点不适。

但这套方法是管用的。警察像突然接收到什么信号一样，戴着奇怪的笑容：“都这关头了，还惦记着那档子事儿。”凑在一块儿商量了一阵儿，带头的那个挥挥手，对平白说道：“那让你媳妇儿去拿吧。”

“亡命鸳鸯呗。”平白应和道，同时挠了挠怀碧手心，声音柔软，戴着哄骗的语气。怀碧也就往卧室走去了。她想说她一贯是吃短效避孕药的，其实没有必要带。但既然他要的话，那就拿一下吧。拿避孕套的时候抬眼见着床头柜上面摆着的诸多玩具，索性一不做二不休，全一股脑装进了包里。

警察看她拿了一大包走过来，说要检查。检查，检什么查。怀碧一张臭脸也不想掩饰了。想看她窘迫？想看她尴尬？倒要看看是谁窘迫是谁尴尬。怀碧有些局促地笑了一下，然后就当着这么一大帮子人的面打开包，一样一样摆出来。跳蛋、肛塞、乳夹、绳子、眼罩、蜡烛、各种材质的假阳具。

他们拍着平白的肩：“没看出来啊？！小兄弟这么会玩。媳妇儿也挺厉害。”说着眼神直奔怀碧的胸，估计要不是她是确诊病例接触者，他们这几个立刻就能把她脱光了。

怀碧感觉被冒犯了，脸又板了回去，问看够了没，可不可以收回去。平白打圆场：“媳妇儿平时性格比较辣。”重音放在“平时”两个字上，仿佛在暗示别的时候，她是个人尽可夫温顺听话的小母狗。

怀碧突然感觉是不是自己从来没有认识过陈平白。这样的陈平白让她觉得很陌生。她以为陈平白能够维护一下她，或者哪怕只是安抚一下她被冒犯的不适。可是他没有。他站在对面，拿她开玩笑。即使直到陈平白那么说话只是为了换来一些转圜的余地，为了把东西带过去。可是带这些东西是他想要的，凭什么让她季怀碧付出代价，以达到他陈平白的目的？

这么愤怒着，后来陈平白跟警察说什么她都不听了，好像还拉拉扯扯最后警察居然同意把棉棉也带去一起隔离了。她就被陈平白拉着胳膊拽着手，一路坐车，带着一包玩具和一条狗一路走了好像很远。

反正都要死了。随便了。

她没有看到的是，她忘在家里的手机屏幕上，刘易杭给她发了一句“对不起”。


	4. 就绪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像一觉醒来，就来了这里。

5

陈平白醒得很早，醒了就立刻翻过身去看怀碧。这是他睡觉的习惯。不管睡前什么姿势，第二天醒来，他总是背对着怀碧。立刻翻过身去也是迁就着怀碧养成的习惯。他控制不了睡着的时候做什么，只好在醒着的时候尽力体贴。

陈平白知道季怀碧昨天一直闷闷不乐，也知道她对自己有些怨气。但看怀碧昨天晕机晕车情绪起起伏伏的，陈平白就觉得，还是过两天再跟她说吧。怀碧不知道，但陈平白知道，现在国内资源紧张，即使是密切接触者，都不至于特地把人带到什么地方隔离的。这里头肯定有别的原因。何况他们昨天还把怀碧的手机电脑全都没收了。这隔离实际只是冲着怀碧的，陈平白就算提出异议，结果无非就是从两个人一起隔离变成怀碧一个人隔离。他不放心让怀碧一个人隔离。两周而已，就装个糊涂，当放个小长假好了。后来在车上，陈平白给家里老人发了消息，说疫情需要，怀碧要隔离一段时间。隔离地点信号不太好，可能要失去联系，莫要担心。发消息的时候怀碧已经在车上睡着了。这一切她都不知道。

陈平白看着怀碧有些憔悴的睡脸，心下感伤。本科毕业时，怀碧满怀壮志远赴异国一头扎进远大前程图景的样子好像还在眼前，一眨眼，她就已经回来了，而且还是这么仓促慌乱。陈平白想，如果不是他，怀碧应该能飞得更远吧？如果不是他，怀碧现在应该跟刘易杭一起在新加坡，也不用回来隔离这么折腾一通吧？

怀碧睡得不安稳，眼珠子转个不停。陈平白想着要不要把她喊醒，犹豫了一阵还是作罢，她的挣扎，陈平白只能伸手，不能插手。

旁边的棉棉早就醒了，窝在落地窗旁边眼睛转来转去。见陈平白醒了坐在床边，立刻吧嗒吧嗒跑上来，黑溜溜的眼睛望着平白。如果在家里，自己这会儿已经被棉棉舔了一脸口水了。陌生的环境，狗的习性都变了。

季怀碧本来就睡得浅。棉棉这样一跑也就醒了。她嘴唇干得厉害，说不出话，有种病怏怏的感觉。平白指挥棉棉去蹭她：“快去问问你妈妈，她今天感觉怎么样。”。怀碧揉了揉金毛长而软的毛，朝平白挥了挥手，又把狗支开了：“找他去。”

棉棉又听话地去找平白。平白挠挠棉棉下巴：“快去跟你妈妈撒个娇，她生你爸爸气了。爸爸很菜，没有办法逗她开心，你帮忙想想办法好不好呀？”然后又指挥棉棉去找怀碧。

棉棉又过来。怀碧哑然失笑。这个王八蛋，折腾狗算什么本事。怀碧也起身，捏捏狗耳朵：“棉棉乖，你爸爸的问题让他自己过来找妈妈跪下认错。”

“哎爸爸这就来了！”还没等怀碧指挥绵绵过去，平白就转过身来，一把抱住怀碧，“爸爸来了爸爸来了！”

“就知道占便宜。”怀碧闭着眼靠在平白胸口，这么嗔怪着，眯着眼睛回想昨晚的事情。平心来想，其实昨晚也不怪平白。那个场合，他大概也只能这样。然而理解是一回事，自己的感受又是另一码事。昨天警察来了之后的事情自己全没了印象，好像睡了一觉就跟平白到了这里。

哦，隔离。

想到这里，怀碧心头一沉。抬眼看到一边的平白，好在不是自己一个人。

“几点了啊。”怀碧脑袋动动，嗓子还有点哑。

“快十二点了。”陈平白看了眼床头的闹钟。

“都十二点了啊。”怀碧叹口气，“你跟爸妈说我们隔离了吗？”

“昨天在来的路上跟他们说了。”平白有一搭没一搭理着怀碧的头发。没睡好，头发打结得厉害。

“爸妈有说什么吗？”

“没看到。”

“没看到？”

“嗯。手机被没收了。”

怀碧一惊。陈平白明显能感觉到她抖了一下。她沉默了好久，然后问为什么。平白说是警察的要求，没有办法。

怀碧皱着眉头，最终也没说出什么来，揉着太阳穴：“头好痛，想睡觉。”

“那好好睡一觉吧。”平白哄她，让她躺平，支起胳膊在一旁看着她。

“你陪我。”怀碧小声说着。

“好，我陪你，你放心。”陈平白的苏州口音柔软得像晨雾。怀碧忍不住扯他衣角，“一起睡好不好嘛。”

“好，一起睡。”陈平白就靠着她也睡下，看着她闭上眼睛，但眉毛总还皱着。

“我要你跟我一起睡觉嘛。快闭上眼睛嘛。”怀碧重新睁开眼睛，娇滴滴气鼓鼓。

“你先闭。”陈平白用手盖住怀碧眼睛。

怀碧不愿意，推开平白的手。平白继续坚持捂她眼睛。怀碧来了劲儿，干脆手脚并用翻身跨坐到平白身上，借用体重两手分别压住平白手腕，俯下身子额头抵着额头：“哼，还不是我赢了。”

平白促狭地笑：“我感觉有个人想白日宣淫。”


	5. 宠物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怀碧突然觉得自己一直都还是那个胆小的、充满不安的、随时感觉会被遗弃的小女孩。她只能温顺，只能听话，只能照着别人的心意做出别人喜欢的事情说别人喜欢听的话。

“对，想操你。”怀碧占据了主动，低头吻他。嘴唇贴上嘴唇，一个干涩得起了皮磕磕绊绊的吻。怀碧一边亲着平白，一边顺着平白的手臂向下摸索。小臂，手肘，大臂，薄薄的脂肪层下是蓄势待发的肌肉。男生手臂的质感还是不一样，抓着满满一大把填在手掌里，再稍微用力一点，那匍匐的肌肉群随时都能揭竿而起。

平白的体温比怀碧高一些，这样的肌肤相亲点燃了怀碧，她的手指尖和手掌心逐渐热了起来。平白感觉自己身上的手越来越烫，到摸到他胸口的时候，这个主动的人，脸红得都要烧起来了。只见怀碧在他身上，手掌压在他胸口，五指张开，掌心滚烫，脸也通红。

“害羞了？”平白盯着她水润润的眼睛。

怀碧不回答，扒拉着去看平白的耳朵，也是红滚滚的。

“你不也是。”怀碧闷头埋在他耳边说。

平白抬起手覆在她后脑勺上一通乱揉。怀碧在他身上不动弹。平白以为她睡着了，试着把她放平，结果怀碧抬起头，眼眶红红的，写满了哀求：“操我，好不好。”一边说着，一边自己爬下床，跪在了地板上。

陈平白起身坐在床边，看着怀碧这衣衫不整蓬头垢面低眉顺眼的，有些惊讶，但很快就调整过来，伸手捏着她的下巴让她抬起头：“笑。”

怀碧被迫跟他直视着，扯着嘴角笑不出来。陈平白一个巴掌打上去，不重：“笑。”

打了好几下，一下比一下重，怀碧还是笑不出来。陈平白索性自己动手帮她调整表情。眉头展开，眉尾往下，捋顺眉毛。唇瓣分开，嘴角向上，苹果肌提起，捏合颧骨侧面薄薄的脂肪层：“这样，会了吗？”

怀碧点头，一动就又丢了表情。平白再帮她调整一遍：“保持住。”

她总算是学会了，保持诡异的表情点头。陈平白让她跪着挨了几下耳光，怀碧脸上的红印和湿润的眼睛总算让陈平白起了一些兴致：“脱光，蹲着。”

怀碧有些犹豫，背过身去脱了睡衣，转过来之后穿着内裤蹲在他面前。

“脱光。”陈平白冷冷地又重复了一遍。

怀碧有点害怕，终于还是把内裤脱了蹲在他面前。陈平白弯下腰，帮她调整姿势。抬头挺胸收腹打开膝盖张开腿，提起脚腕，手臂折叠放在胸两侧夹紧，最后是张开嘴吐出舌头——就像狗一样。陈平白满意地看着怀碧摆出他喜欢的姿势，拍拍她的头：“乖。”

怀碧有些兴奋地对他笑，不料兜头又被掌了一个耳光，不重。她有些懵，用眼神问他。陈平白说：“赏你的。”然后接着问她，“我是谁？”

怀碧知道他想听什么答案，但是有些犹豫，有些想知道他会怎么惩罚自己，更有一点想要故意冒犯他一下看他什么反应。这么一犹豫，就被重重地甩了一个耳光。她被打得直接侧过脸去，红了一小片。平白拽着她耳朵把她扯起来，扯到她脚尖高高踮起又重重甩下：“我是谁？”

被甩下的怀碧一哆嗦跪在了地上，耳朵被扯得生疼。揪耳朵的这个动作让她想到小时候自己悖逆父母的场景了。怀碧小时候极其胆小温顺，父母一旦动怒，哪怕才只是抬手，她就能直接嚎啕大哭。怀碧突然觉得自己一直都还是那个胆小的、充满不安的、随时感觉会被遗弃的小女孩。她只能温顺，只能听话，只能照着别人的心意做出别人喜欢的事情说别人喜欢听的话。

“主人。”怀碧一遍回答着，泪水涟涟。

“谁的主人？”

“小母狗的主人。”屈服只要有过一次，第二次就会轻易很多。

一直在角落趴着的棉棉不知怎么也过来了，看看平白看看怀碧，摆出了相近的姿势，就在怀碧旁边，坐得端正笔直。

“乖。”陈平白一手一个，顺着毛发方向，揉着怀碧和狗的头顶。

被羞辱的愤怒向怀碧席卷而来。然而这种羞辱似乎又是她自找的，她完全没有任何立场指责他。蹲在地上的怀碧束手无策，全身僵硬，动弹不得。旁边的棉棉舒适又惬意地吐出舌头汪了一声，抬起前爪兴奋地把手搭在平白大腿上，巧言令色，极尽谄媚。平白呢，也跟着一唱一和，干脆不管怀碧了，两只手全在揉棉棉脑袋。头顶耳朵下巴，一圈又一圈。棉棉很兴奋地吐出舌头四处舔平白的手，沾了他一手。

怀碧看着平白跟棉棉亲热，一股气堵在喉咙口，撺掇她起身赶紧离开这让人作呕的现场。但她又能去哪儿呢。这里是隔离区，现在这样赤身裸体出房间门吗？那难道起来穿衣服出门吗？太可笑了。

那她还能怎么办呢？无助、被遗弃，被欺负，别无选择、无能为力、不甘，重重交织，翻来覆去，来回倾轧，怀碧几经挣扎，最终还是选择了投降。她就像小时候无数次为了让家里人不要生气哭着认错那样，把委屈先放到一边，挤进平白和棉棉的互动里，去跟狗争抢平白，她的主人。

怀碧直起脊背，把手搭在平白另一边的大腿上，然后探着头去舔平白的手掌。但平白在揉棉棉的头，她够不着。于是她低头匍匐跪在地上，用脸蹭平白的小腿。乌糟糟的黑色短发扎着她的脖子，平白毛茸茸的腿毛扎在她脸上，真是卑微。

然而陈平白还是不理不睬。还要再低一些吗？怀碧犹豫着。眼前除了陈平白的脚、地板，就只有棉棉左摇右晃就快打到她脸上的尾巴了。再低一些，嘴唇离平白的脚背越来越近，鼻子呼出的热气在平白的脚背打个弯喷在她自己脸上。怀碧闭上眼睛，只差最后一点点了。

怀碧在犹豫，陈平白却先有了动作。他抬起脚，把怀碧的脸一脚踩下。她颤抖着，闭着眼睛匍匐在地。她原以为自己会感到不甘和屈辱。但此刻她的感觉居然是功夫不负有心人，是久旱逢甘霖，是得偿所愿——陈平白总算从对棉棉的爱抚中匀出空隙来关照她了。顺着陈平白的指示，她压低了腰，脸在地上，屁股扬在空中，柔软乳房被肋骨压在挤在地板上从肋边溢出，臀腰背形成流畅的曲线，两侧各缀一盏腰窝。

帮怀碧调整完姿势后，陈平白又大大方方地把脚送到季怀碧的唇边，一边若无其事地继续揉狗。怀碧睫毛上的水珠抖了抖，滚过脸颊拖到唇角，最后在平白的脚趾上。怀碧闭着眼睛伸出舌尖点点脚趾头顶端，缓慢地探出整个舌头，用舌面舐过脚趾头的指腹，来回几遍，把脚趾舔得湿湿沥沥，用整个舌面贴上去紧紧包裹。嘴唇跟上，往下探直到嘴唇抵住脚趾的指跟，含住整个脚趾头用力吮吸。

平白看怀碧这么撅着屁股伏在地板上，脚趾被她含在嘴里忠诚专注地侍弄，那种温暖而潮湿的触感，跟她的阴道一样让他感到愉悦。床两侧都有落地的镜子，一面正对怀碧的屁股，隐约照出藏在毛发里面饱满的阴唇；另一面对着怀碧的正面，把她的表情照得一览无余。

“怀碧，抬头，睁开眼睛。”

听到陈平白的命令的怀碧睁开眼睛，毫无防备地看到镜子里的自己。那个女人赤身裸体，高高抬着屁股，摇尾乞怜。

她抗拒着，她接受不了这样的自己。她只好闭上眼睛。陈平白立刻发现了，把她踹翻在地。

被踹倒在地上的怀碧胸口剧烈地起伏。她抽噎着，却哭不出来。她想要爬起来直接就走，但又好像被束缚住了。走了又能怎么样呢。他会挽留自己吗？还是巴不得她走呢。她想要的无非是他的关爱罢了。走了就再也没有了，走了前面的也都白费了。是啊，前面的，明明是自己开始的，明明是自己想要的，怎么可以这么不争气就走了。

怀碧紧皱眉头，闭着眼睛默数完三个数，又重新爬回陈平白脚边，伏地趴好，睁开眼睛。镜子里，那个可怜的女人趴着，狗坐在一边的地上，陈平白坐在床上。两个镜子相对着，她还能看到背后的镜子里那个女人高高撅起的屁股，以及在平白的要求下，支起胳膊后，垂落下来，在镜子里不断摇晃的乳房。

“真可爱。”平白捏了捏乳头，起身去浴室浴室拿来温水湿透的毛巾。

怀碧看着平白从脸开始，给镜子里的女人擦洗身体。平白的手在她身上是那么温柔，他悉心拨开她黏在脸上和背上的发丝，他轻柔地托住包裹她垂向的乳房，他灵巧地揉搓她的阴唇。她看着那个女人被玩得淫水直流，湿透的阴毛在大腿根糊成一片，在兴奋中愉悦地舒展身体。最后她看到陈平白对她笑，那双桃花眼里是原本属于她的赞叹。她很嫉妒。她不想看。她闭上眼。就在这时候，怀碧被突如其来毫无预兆的高潮弄得瘫软在地。


	6. 扩张

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她的身体跟她本人一样，永远欢迎他的光临，永远对他敞开，并且给他一切的胡作非为授权。

6

“睁开眼睛，看我。”怀碧感觉自己的脸被一只手温柔地托起来。她顺着手的力量勉强重新跪直身体。第三次，她睁开眼睛。陈平白蹲在她面前，对她晃了晃另一只湿漉漉的手：“今天高潮得很快。”

“高潮？”怀碧有些茫然，看看镜子，看看自己的阴部湿漉漉的毛发。

“什么感觉？”平白扶着她坐到沙发上，给她擦膝盖小腿和手。擦完后又给她换了一条毛巾，打开她的腿帮她擦下身。怀碧光着身子任由平白摆弄，好像怎么也无法把自己的身体和意识拼装完整了。她费力地回想，却一无所获：“什么什么感觉？”

“为什么一直闭眼睛？”平白见她回应得有些艰难，索性换了个问法，“不喜欢？”

怀碧摇摇头：“是嫉妒。你对她好温柔。”

“它？棉棉？”

“她。”怀碧指指镜子。

“那不是你吗？”

“是我吗？可是你对我……还没有对棉棉好。”

怀碧这语气搞得平白忍俊不禁，笑着亲了她一口：“这醋的角度真别致。”

“那不还是你搞得……”怀碧突然来了劲儿，委屈大发了埋脸就在他胸口哭，“你为什么都不理我，像看不见我一样。我这么依赖你，你怎么可以假装看不见我，怎么可以故意冷落我。你想要我做什么又不是不可以，为什么要这样折磨我呢？

“我真的没法确定镜子里的一切是不是发生在我自己身上。我有种在梦里的感觉。我感觉一觉睡醒，我就要离开，然后要跟你聚少离多。我没有办法相信你突然又对我那么温柔。”

怀碧一边哭着一边往平白怀里钻，攥着他的衣角不撒手。平白搂着她拍拍背，怀碧不顾三七二十一，把他的手抓过来按在自己胸口。

“平白，是你吗？平白，是我吗？多希望是你啊平白。”

“是我。”

“那你弄疼我。我求你了。”怀碧说着又要起身，想要跪到地上去。平白把她拉住束在怀里，“不用在地上。就在我怀里。在我怀里也可以的。”

“好。”怀碧安分了下来，抓着他的衣服擦擦眼泪，像小狗那样蹭蹭平白的脖子。

平白熟练地找到怀碧的阴唇，抹上润滑后，慢慢进入她身体，在内壁搅动、旋转一圈之后，加了第二根手指。只进入摸索却不抽插，怀碧被这动作折腾得不上不下，不自觉地就把腿张开。她就是这样，对他邀请，对他容忍，对他敞开一切。

平白配合着加了第三根手指。阴道的入口显得有些窄了，平白的三根手指被紧紧挤在一起。阴道被撑开却有没有足够的快感，生理上的不适让怀碧皱着眉，阴道也稍微干了一些。平白耐心地转着手腕，一边扩张腔体，有意横向刮蹭敏感区，刺激分泌更多的体液。那种不上不下的感觉更强烈了。怀碧的阴道用收紧的方式体发出抗议，却拿这坚定的入侵者毫无办法。怀碧觉得自己的下体被撑得有些发胀，好像每一个褶皱都被撑开了。她有意按照平白转动的节奏调整呼吸，缓解阴道胀满的不适，试着让自己的身体接纳平白的进入。

平白感受着怀碧阴道随着她呼吸的一紧一松，趁一个放松的档口转着手腕加入第四根手指。怀碧的呼吸明显乱了，阴道紧紧绞缠着表示抗拒。腿也跟着动了动，直接把平白的整个手都挤了出来。

“呜呜……”怀碧有些不甘心，平白问再来一次好不好，然后趁着她说好这个字的时候，用力把半个手掌顺着阴道口的形状插了进去。

“好痛啊……”怀碧夹紧了腿，紧紧闭上眼睛，呼吸急促，脸色潮红。但这次她就没有办法把他的手指再挤出去了。

“看着我。”

“嗯……”怀碧看着平白。显然他也废了好大力气，大汗淋漓。怀碧给他擦汗，突然身下又传来一阵绞缠的痛感。

怀碧疼得倒吸一口气，小腿打了一个颤，看着平白的眼神里有渴望和祈求。但她自己都不清楚到底是渴望他停止，还是祈求他继续。这种疼痛让她清醒又让她沉迷，是不是痛到一定程度，就会变得深刻起来？

怀碧胡思乱想着，身体逐渐放松，好不容易适应了一下，又一次被平白深入的动作扯回了疼痛的泥沼里。平白又向里深入了一个指节，掌骨卡在阴道口费力地腾挪。阴道紧紧咬住平白的手指，任何一个骨节的微小动作，都会拉扯到怀碧的神经。这是她渴望的真实的疼痛，但她的身体却在疼痛中越来越冷，阴道也越来越干涸。

平白顿了顿，就着进到第三个指节的姿势，开始抽插起来。从来没有被这么撑开过的阴道受不住这强烈的刺激。才没两下，怀碧就抖着声音说她高潮了。平白试着活动手指，上下交错按压，或者略略弯曲指头。怀碧此刻感觉被悬挂在半空中，倏然疼痛着下坠，陡然又腾挪着上扬。此刻身体的所有知觉都是错乱的，又好像被人牢牢把握着，走向渺茫的远处。  
短暂而迅疾的高潮过后，阴道的格外潮湿松软。就着这个机会，平白又向前用力，直到把四指连着指根全部插到怀碧身体里。

“啊……”怀碧倒吸一口气，强烈的疼痛感让她整个人蜷缩起来，膝盖抬起又放下，脚后跟无助地蹬着床单。平白又动动手指，掌骨最终还是被紧绷的阴道箍在了这个位置。怀碧疼得脸色苍白，汗水从额头流到头发里，有些是刚刚高潮的，有些是现在疼出来的。怀碧求助地看向平白，嘴唇剧烈颤抖着，说不出完整的话。

平白感觉她是到极限了。略略曲起手指，对准G区小幅撞击。怀碧的身体控制不住地紧绷着反弓起来，胸口骤然抬高，剧烈起伏间，锁骨到胸口的连接处呈现出清晰的线条。随着撞击的节奏，盛在胸口的乳房在余震中摇摇晃晃，分开的双腿弹向空中又松下，脚趾头绷紧又聚拢。在这混乱的节奏里，怀碧连叫床都破碎极了：“哈啊……不……不要……停！”

高潮和疼痛冲击得她不知高低深浅。被疼痛追着无处可逃避无可避时，是柳暗花明奔涌而至的快乐；兴奋得不知轻重如坠云雾时，一脚踩下又疼得如撕如扯。太混乱了，找不到自己了，也看不到外面的世界了。光透进不来，也没有暗，只有密集的呼吸和滚烫的血液，与外界唯一的联系只有平白注视自己的眼神。那赞赏的、满意的、饱含关爱的注视。怀碧不再想要闭眼，她要让自己的身体被这凝视的目光灌满，让她自己的每一寸皮肤每一个细胞每一次呼吸每一个心跳都记下被他注视的满足感。

太舒服了。直到平白把手从怀碧身体里撤出，怀碧都还在云里探得晕头转向。等回过神来，自己已经把沙发上的浴巾弄得湿透了。平白把她的头压在浴巾上，让她闻闻自己潮吹的味道。她晕晕乎乎趴在地上，那气味让她恍然间想到了椰子汁。海边的椰子树迎着太阳，枝繁叶茂，雨露丛生。也是透明粘稠的颜色，淡淡的很难捉摸的气味，带着热带特有的交媾过后

喷薄的生命力，暧昧模糊。

怀碧有些搞不懂她自己的联想，却又为自己的莫名其妙感到了一丝愉悦。她仿佛刚刚才拥有嗅觉那样深深吸气，房间里的其他味道也一并涌来：中午的阳光照在窗帘上温暖的味道，棉棉趴在房间无声无息等待被主人关爱的味道，镜子假装冷漠但又普照众生不论美丑公正平直的味道，地板经人无数却从来留不住人的寂寞的味道，床单枕头被套貌合神离的味道，还有沙发上写下了各种陌生人痕迹的欲盖弥彰的味道。整个世界鲜活得朝她的意识奔涌，最后是平白在浴室洗澡的水汽味道。

她轻手轻脚走到浴室门口，放轻了呼吸，不敢开门，怕打扰了这个梦。

近乡情更怯。

7

平白从浴室出来看到怀碧几乎吓了一跳。问她怎么了，怀碧说她又差点以为是在梦里。平白了然地笑笑摸她头，牵着她的手，说这不是梦，让她不信的话走两步。

于是怀碧就被他牵着走进了浴室。步履蹒跚。意识到自己有些滑稽的步态，怀碧有些羞恼，气呼呼骂道：“哼，臭男人，就知道欺负我。”

“是啊，欺负的就是你。”平白就顺着她说话，把人拉到浴室，抱到洗手台的镜子上，让她对着镜子蹲下。平白在身后托着她的背，从她身侧探出头来，指着让她看她那因为性交而翻开的大小阴唇，还有肿胀的阴蒂。

“你看，多可爱，忍不住就想欺负了。”

怀碧知道他是认真的，知道他是想让她接纳自己喜欢自己，尽管这么多年她也尝试着通过频繁观看来减轻不适感，但这么被他当面看，总还是有点害羞。她偏过头避开镜子里自己的私处，转而去看平白的眼睛，然后说：“嗯，我也觉得很可爱。”

平白当然注意到她眼神一触及走的飘忽，以及后面她故作镇定给出来的回答其实心口并不太一。但他没有戳破。他把怀碧抱下来，抱到淋浴间，拿着莲蓬头给她细细地冲洗。怀碧这才模模糊糊想起来自己好像很久都没有好好洗澡了。昨天匆匆忙忙到家就被赶来隔离区，冲了一下就上床睡觉了。再前一天还在新加坡，晚上的宴会完了回去还折腾了好一会儿。说起来也还好久没吃饭，感觉好像有点饿……

一股子事情都涌了进来。现实好难，每次想逃避就让自己沉迷在高潮里。在国外的时候也常常这样，一想要逃避就让自己高潮，让自己被高潮冲击得什么都顾不上，然后好好睡上一觉，第二天再起来攻克难题。这是性瘾吗？好像也无伤大雅？

怀碧又开始胡思乱想，平白让她抬起胳膊，她也就木讷讷地举高双手。平白一看她这顺从乖巧话也不说的样子，就知道她又在走神。索性也不管她，帮她打沐浴露，搓出泡沫，覆盖她全身，再帮她冲洗干净。结果全身都洗完了，这人还在走神。于是平白就故意逗她，蹲下身给专帮她洗私处。

“喂，你这也帮我洗了太久了吧？”过了好一会儿，怀碧才反应过来，平白的手好像已经在自己大腿根子这儿逗留了很久了。她连忙用手去抢莲蓬头，表示抗议。

平白说你终于发现了啊，然后关了水：“洗完了。我们去睡觉吧。”

怀碧说不，把平白赶出去，她要自己重新洗，她不放心平白的手艺。平白隔着淋浴间的门跟她抗议：“有的人怎么放下筷子骂爹呢？”

“爹你个大头鬼哦爹爹爹的。”怀碧骂回去。

“哎。女儿真乖。”平白还是占便宜。

“……”怀碧不干脆不说话了。这种溜嘴皮子的话说不过他。关上门给自己洗澡，甚至有些愉快地哼起了歌。


End file.
